


Joy Rides In Monaco

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa's car isn't to be touched. It's probably better to not even look at it. Or that's what the boys will tell you when they're five and six. Ten years on, things aren't quite the same. (inspired by the picture of Felipe's Ferrari and my own inability to think of anything but the kids)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Rides In Monaco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadayoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadayoghurt/gifts).



> Thank you nadayoghurt for giving me this idea. :)

“That’s Papa’s car,” Felipinho said, Frankie nodding beside him. “We’re not allowed to touch it, are we Frankie?”

The older boy abruptly stopped nodding his head and shook it instead. “No, we’re not. Daddy said it’s probably best I don’t even look at it.”

“Papa doesn’t even drive it,” Felipinho said, trying to roll his eyes but just going cross eyed instead. “Well, _I’ve_ never seen him drive it.”

“You can see your face in the door,” Frankie pointed out. “Because it’s so shiny.”

“It’s shiny because nobody is allowed to touch it,” Felipinho declared.

“It costs either fifty euros or about a Gillian euros,” Frankie explained, trying to count on his fingers up to a Gillian.

“One of those, yeah,” Felipinho said. “Or five Gillian, six billion, nine hundred million and six euros.”

Frankie thought for a moment, then nodded. That sounded about right.

“And that’s more than all the pennies in my piggy bank,” Felipinho said. “And that’s why we’re not allowed to touch it.”

“Sometimes Daddy says that Felipinho’s papa likes his car more than he likes Felipinho’s mummy,” Frankie said.

“But we’re not allowed to tell mummy that,” Felipinho said.

 

10 years later

 

Felix looked between the two older boys, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He looked around again, jumping when he spotted a cat crossing the street. He was convinced they were going to get caught, and Frankie and Felipinho arguing over who was driving wasn’t helping.

Felipinho was half in the car, his legs sticking out of the window as he worked on hot wiring the car. Really, it would have been more ideal for Frankie to do this part, as the oldest boy knew what he was doing, but Felipinho was the only one small enough to fit through the window.

(It would have been even more ideal to use the key, but with Felipinho’s father keeping the key on him at all times, that wasn’t exactly easy.)

“I could have done it by now,” Frankie muttered, folding his arms.

“Yeah, but your fat ass wouldn’t fit in, would it?”

“Or maybe I just like looking at your petit derriere sticking out of an expensive sports car,” Frankie remarked with a smirk.

“My what?”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Felix said, shifting from foot to foot and looking around again.

“Relax, Felix,” Frankie said. His little brother had always been the weak one of the three of them. Mummy’s Little Baby never wanted to get in trouble. Frankie was convinced he couldn’t get in trouble if he tried and, if they ever did get caught doing something like this, Felix wouldn’t even get in trouble for it.

“Yeah,” Felipinho said. “We will be fine, because _I_ am driving.”

“No you fucking ain’t,” Frankie said, tempted to pull the little Brazilian out of the car to do it himself, “fat ass” or not.

“Am the better driver, Frankie,” Felipinho sang, kicking his legs a little to steady himself.

“You can’t even reach the fucking pedals,” Frankie said. He was sure his friend hadn’t grown an inch since he was thirteen.

Felipinho’s face automatically contorted to a glare, even though his friend couldn’t see him. He kicked at Frankie instead, but the Brit was way out of reach and Felipinho only managed to unsteady himself until he fell head first into the car.

“Fuck you,” came a muffled reply from inside the car.

“Later, Felipe,” Frankie said, leaning into the car as far as he could. “Just get us in the fucking car.”

“No,” Felipinho said, pushing himself the right way around.

“What?”

“I am not getting you into the car until you admit I’m a better driver,” Felipinho said.

“I’m older,” Frankie said.

“I’ve been driving longer,” Felipinho pointed out.

“Guys,” Felix hissed. “You’re going to get us caught.”

“Fine,” Frankie said. He would say that it was just to get them in the car and stop Felix worrying but, if he were honest, Felipinho probably was the better driver of the two of them. Not that Frankie would ever admit it. “You can drive. Just get us in the car.”

Felipinho disappeared down to wires he had exposed, finally managing to get a click and a whirr. Frankie tried the door to the passenger seat and was surprised to find it open. The little lump had managed to do it.

“Get in then,” Frankie said, leaning out the window to speak to his brother.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Felix said.

“Will be fine, Felix,” Felipinho tried to assure him. “Have driven plenty of times. We will be back here before Papa and Tio Rob even find out we’re gone.”

Felix rolled his eyes, but opened the door and climbed into the backseat, quickly putting on his seat belt. Felipinho sighed and checked his mirrors before pulling away from the house.

 

“You drive like an old man,” Frankie said. “Bet your dad drives faster than you.”

“Fuck off,” Felipinho grumbled, trying to focus on the roads. He _was_ a good driver, but he didn’t usually have a passenger in the seat beside him. Or not one like Frankie, anyway. And he was not going to crash and “prove” that Frankie was a better driver than him.

Felix was looking miserably out of the window at the streets of Monaco. He was the only one of the three boys who didn’t have a huge interest in cars, but he liked to fit in with the older kids and he wasn’t going to pass on anything they might deem “cool”. He couldn’t deny this was boring, though.

“You know which one the accelerator is, don’t you Felipe?” Frankie said.

“Yes, I _know_ ,” Felipinho said through gritted teeth.

Frankie rolled his eyes and peered out the window. There wasn’t much to see here. It wasn’t the “pretty” parts of Monaco and the streets were empty at this time in the morning.

“I thought this was going to be interesting,” Frankie moaned.

“It is more interesting than if I had crashed,” Felipinho said.

“If you’d let me drive-.” Frankie muttered, disappointed.

“I _can_ drive,” Felipinho complained, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. He was sick of people telling him he couldn’t drive, for one reason or another. Even in karting (and he was still in bloody karts and he should be out of them by now) people liked to comment about how shit he was doing.

“Go on then,” Frankie said, noting the glare on his friend’s face. It wouldn’t be much longer before he could push Felipinho into pressing a little harder on the accelerator.

“Fuck off.”

“Don’t start arguing,” Felix complained.

“It’s no wonder you aren’t in an actual car yet,” Frankie commentated.

“Fuck you,” Felipinho snapped, the speed of the car picking up a little.

Frankie turned to Felix and grinned. His younger brother gripped onto the bottom of the seat.

 

Rob had had this ingenious idea about going for a walk around Monaco. They didn’t come to visit the Massas as often as he would like and, whilst Lucy and Raffaela were shopping, he thought it would be a nice idea to go for a walk with Felipe and the boys. The three of them got on well enough, he thought, and he could have a proper catch up with Felipe.

Or that was the plan. It would have helped if the boys were in there bed when he went in to wake them up.

 

“Oops,” Frankie said.

Felix’s eyes were as wide as saucers. He seemed to be surprised he was alive, looking around the car and taking a deep breath. A few deep breaths.

Felipinho stared at the steering wheel, and the front end of the car, which was now firmly planted in a brick wall.

“Fuck.”

Frankie grinned, hiding his laughter behind his hand.

Felipinho looked at his friend, then back to the damage he had done.

“Ok,” he said. “Felix, are you ok?”

“Uncle Phillip is going to kill us,” Felix whispered.

Well, Felix seemed perfectly ok. Felipinho nodded again. His father was definitely going to kill them, but that wasn’t a problem for right now. He looked over at Frankie again but, judging by the older boy’s laughter, he was fine.

“Maybe if I try…” Felipinho tried putting the car in reverse, attempting to get the car out of the wall. The bottom of the front of the car hit something and the entire car seemed to screech. Felipinho stopped, suddenly, as Frankie’s laughter increased. Felipinho glared at him. “This is all your fault.”

“How is this my fault?” Frankie cried, still laughing.

“Because this was all your fucking idea,” Felipinho said, slapping his friend with each word.

Frankie didn’t stop laughing, feebly attempting to stop himself from being hit too hard. Felipinho glared at him again when he finished, putting his hands back on the steering wheel, but he couldn’t do anything to make this any better.

“What are we going to do?” Felix asked quietly from the back of the car. He didn’t care whose fault this was, he just wanted this to be sorted out before they all got in a lot of trouble.

Neither his brother nor his friend had any ideas though. Frankie had stopped laughing, looking over the mess they had made. As funny as it had been to see the look on Felipinho’s face, they _were_ going to get in a lot of trouble for this.

“I’ve got an idea,” Felipinho said, opening the car door and getting out.

 

“They will be fine,” Felipe said, making coffee for everybody.

Rob ran a hair through his hair like he always had done, ruffling up what was left off it before scratching the back of his neck and sighing. He shook his head, sitting down at the breakfast bar and watching Felipe. Lucy sat beside him, her eyes closed as if she were praying. Rob wouldn’t be surprised if she was. They both knew what a terror Frankie could be. Felix would try to stop him, but it wouldn’t work.

“They will have just gone for a walk,” Felipe said, handing Lucy the mug of coffee. “They will be trying to get themselves out of father son time. Seems to be working.”

“They have taken the car,” Raffaela said, coming back into the kitchen.

“They have what?” Felipe said, suddenly going very pale.

Rob couldn’t help smirking at that.

“They have taken _my_ car?” Felipe asked, his voice getting quieter and quieter with each word. He reached out for the counter to keep him up.

Raffaela nodded.

Rob bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and, when he looked over at Lucy, he was pretty sure she was laughing into her coffee mug.

“Oh shit,” Felipe whispered. “My baby.”

“He’ll be fine,” Rob said, standing up. “Felipinho beat us in karting the other day. He’ll be… you weren’t talking about Felipinho were you?”

 

“Uncle Dan?”

Felipinho was sat on the crumpled bonnet of the car, phone in his hand.

“Felipinho?” Dan said. He sounded exhausted and, now Felipinho thought about it, it was pretty early in the morning.

“You know you said you would help me if I was ever in trouble,” Felipinho said, slowly, watching Frankie and Felix kick rubble away from the car, as if it could really get any more damaged than it already was.

“Oh fuck.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Felipinho said, wincing a little when he spotted another dent. His father was going to kill him. There was nothing he could imagine Dan could do about it. He was as dead as the car.

“What’s happened?”

“I _might_ have crashed Papa’s car,” Felipinho said.

It sounded as if someone was choking Dan on the other end of the phone and Felipinho bit his lip, not entirely sure what to expect from his adopted uncle. The only other times he’d ever been to Dan was when he had parent teacher conferences he knew weren’t going to go well. It wasn’t quite the same level.

“Where are you?” Dan asked after a long silence.

“About three streets away from your place?” Felipinho said. “Opposite that restaurant you and Jev go on dates to.”

“We do not- never mind,” Dan said. That was an argument for another day. “Does you dad know you’ve got the car.”

“No,” Felipinho said. “Not yet anyway.”

They would be waking up soon and he knew his father liked to check on the car first thing in the morning in case it had spontaneously combusted in the night or something. He was going to find out soon.

“Right,” Dan said. “I’m on my way. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I don’t think I can,” Felipinho said.

 

“Is he hyperventilating?” Lucy asked, leaning over the breakfast bar to try and look at Felipe, who was now sat on the floor and trying not to faint.

“He’ll be fine,” Rob said. “I’m going to try phoning Felix again.”

If any of the three boys were going to answer, it would be Felix. Unfortunately, the mobile just went straight to answer phone. Rob rolled his eyes and, knowing the teenager didn’t even know how to check his messages, hung up.

“Bloody glued to it but they can’t actually answer it when you need them to,” he muttered.

“What do we do now then?” Lucy asked. As much as she trusted Felipinho’s driving skills, they were teenage boys, and they had snuck out of the house. It didn’t really sound very good to her. “Police?”

“We are not phoning the police on my little boy,” Raffaela said.

“We’re not phoning the police on anyone,” Rob said. “Look, Frankie and Felipinho both know how important that car is. And they wouldn’t have snuck out if they thought they were going to be caught. They’ll creep back, trying to pretend they haven’t done anything. The car will be fine. They’ll be fine. Everything will be fine.”

“You are very confident about Felipinho’s driving ability,” Raffaela said.

“Sure I am,” Rob said. “He’s a Massa. Takes after his father.”

“Oh god,” Felipe moaned. That did not fill him with confidence. Not at all.

 

“Alright,” Felipinho said, going over to where Frankie and Felix were now arguing about who’s fault this was. “Think it should be ok now.”

“Who did you phone?” Felix asked.

“Don’t tell me your rich enough to have the Ferrari company on speed dial,” Frankie said.

“No,” Felipinho said. “Have phoned Dan.”

“Dan?” Frankie asked. “Daniel Ricciardo?”

“Isn’t that the one who kicked a hole in the wall when we were playing Wii I on Dad’s birthday?” Felix asked.

“Yes,” Frankie said, glaring at Felipinho. He’d phoned _Dan_. How was _Dan_ supposed to get them out of this mess?

“Will be fine,” Felipinho said, but he was a little less confident in that answer now than he had been thirty seconds ago. Dan was most likely going to make this a whole lot worse. Felipinho didn’t know how this could actually _get_ any worse, but Dan would find a way.

“I say we go back and tell them what we did,” Felix said. “It’s not as if you’re dad’s not going to notice the car’s missing, is it? They’re going to know we’ve done it.”

“And I say that’s the stupidest idea you have ever had,” Frankie said. “I clearly got the brains and the looks.”

“You come up with an idea then, smart arse,” Felix snapped.

Frankie thought for a moment, silent. Felipinho was about to make a comment about cogs working when Frankie finally came up with an idea.

“We skip the country,” he declared.

“My genius brother, Felipe,” Felix muttered, covering his face with his hands. Sometimes he was embarrassed to be related to him.

“It ain’t that bad,” Frankie said. “Felipe has the money. I have the brains, and the connections. You have the… ability to be sold as a slave labourer if we get desperate. We’ll be fine.”

“One problem,” Felipinho said. “I don’t actually have any money on me.”

“Felipe, you are such a let down,” Frankie said, grinning to show he was only joking. The Brazilian still stuck out his bottom lip, though, and Frankie rolled his eyes. “Well, I ain’t going back. So, unless you come up- shit.”

Felipinho spun around, trying to see what Frankie was looking at. Dan had arrived, he spotted, making him smile. But he’d also brought their parents…


End file.
